Noches y viejas canciones
by KanyHearts
Summary: Porqué ese era el punto con ella y su presunta villanía, el punto es que no existía maldad alguna en Evie, simple vanidad y un poco de superficialidad, aunque siendo hija de una villana era obvio que algún día debería de tener su primera vez, y esta ocasión parecía la ideal. Finalmente estaba podrida hasta la médula. EviexBen


**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Descendants, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencia: Rated T por nada explicito, pero si te molestan las referencias a temas maduros, presiona la x y sal de aquí.**

 _ **Para Nía, porqué el mundo siempre te va a dar razones para llorar, tu siempre debes de buscarle motivos para sonreír. Feliz cumpleaños, gatita.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noches y viejas canciones.**

Por primera vez en su vida, Evie acababa de saborear el amargo y picante gusto a infierno en su vida. Era como combustible puro que le recorría la garganta y le dejaba un camino aceitoso lleno de incomodidad y ardor. Estaba exagerando, por supuesto, aún no había hecho nada, empero, con los recién sucedido se sentía como una terrible traidora merecedora del peor de los castigos eternos, a penas al darse cuenta de ello, su saliva de alguna u otra forma le había dejado esa sensación en la boca y un hueco en su estomago

Porqué ese era el punto con ella y su presunta villanía, el punto es que no existía maldad alguna en Evie, simple vanidad y un poco de superficialidad, fuera de eso, era como un dulce panquesito, esponjoso por dentro y llena de chispitas por fuera. Finalmente, aun dentro de la isla, ella jamás se portó como una delincuente, si, ensuciaba lugares públicos y solía empujar a la gente al caminar (cosa que no la diferenciaba mucho de una buena princesa caprichosa), pero por lo demás, Mal y Jay hacían todo el trabajo sucio y ella y Carlos se limitaban a secundarlos con miradas duras y a terminar su dichosa frase, pronunciando fuerte _hasta la médula,_ cuando ellos chillaban orgullosos estar podridos. Por lo demás, cualquier actitud que fuera de moral cuestionable le ponía a rechinar los dientes y temblar las piernas, el destino no era bueno con aquellos que obraban mal, su desvencijada madre era recordatorio constante de ello. Además, estando tan cerca de tocar sus felices para siempre junto con Doug, los inconvenientes le caían más pesado de lo habitual.

Despertar de un sueño bastante _intenso_ con el novio de su mejor amiga, eso definitivamente no estaba bien, pero despertarse enfurruñada con la vida por la corta duración de este y haber cerrado los ojos con la esperanza de volver a él, eso estaba a otro nivel.

Pero es que, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba Ben?

No tenía lógica alguna, cuando se había acostado esa misma noche estaba feliz con el novio que tenía y la pareja que hacían su mejor amiga y el rey (Malen, como a ella le gustaba llamarlos), ¿Cómo diablos había sido posible que en menos de 8 horas y por culpa de su subconsciente, se haya puesto todo de cabeza?

Por peor que se sintiera a cada momento, desde que abrió los ojos esa mañana, Evie había hecho de todo para no olvidar el sueño. No recordaba todo claramente, los detalles se borraban con el paso de los segundos, pero recordaba la esencia de como había sucedido. Era ella, enfundada en el precioso vestido morado que desde hace meses había comenzado a confeccionarle a su mejor amiga para las bodas de plata de la bella y la bestia, conocía cada puntada a la perfección y en su sueño eso se vio reflejado, recordó haberse visto a si misma cubierta en el fino satén brillante, recorriendo con las yemas de sus dedos los bordes de las rosas formadas con encaje en cada uno de los remaches, se sintió por primera vez divina, elegante… real.

Recordaba estar sola en el gran salón de banquetes del castillo, había estado allí solo una vez, pero recordaba hasta el más insignificante recoveco del lugar. El especifico patrón geométrico del piso de mármol, el tono exacto de las cortinas que adornaban la brillante luz del día contrastando con su tono marino, la posición justa de cada cuadro, candelabro y decoración, todo grabado en su memoria estaba ahí, a su alrededor, justo detrás de Ben.

De alguna forma el se había acercado a ella, lentamente le había tomado las manos desnudas que se habían logrado electrificar con el contacto y sin pedirlo había comenzado a bailar con él, despacio y elegante con música salida de la nada y con su sonrisa iluminando el camino que trazaban sobre el suelo. El vals tan conocido de sus padres inundaba sus oídos y le embelesaba de forma tan real que aun cuando despertó podía sentir las cuerdas de los chelos en su cabeza y el suave tacto de Ben sobre su piel.

Oh si, su tacto, porque después de eso, las cosas se intensificaron. Antes de planearlo su vestido estaba en el suelo y Ben con su cuerpo de adonis le aprisionaba contra la mesa del banquete. Sentía el calor de la situación, cada centímetro de su piel erizado y la cercanía con el rey, latente y adictiva.

A penas abrió los ojos, notó que respiraba entrecortadamente, el pulso lo tenía a mil y su piel estaba perlada en sudor. Miró cuidadosa hacía el lado y miró a su mejor amiga, Mal, descansando plácidamente en su cama ajena a toda su faena imaginaria. Sin procesarlo del todo, bajó tímida una mano a su entrepierna y sintió la humedad que tibia le recordaba lo que había "vivido" en las ultima horas y sin pensarlo mucho dejó que su movimientos le llevaran a tocar las nubes prometidas en compañía de su desorbitada imaginación y el tacto artificial de Ben sobre su cuerpo, cuidadosa de no hacer ruido para no perturbar la tranquilidad ajena.

Eso había sido lo peor para ella, como si se tratase del pecado más brutal una vez terminado, rompió a llorar silenciosa y dejándose llevar por la lagrimas durmió intranquila lo que quedó de esa madrugada. Ahora se sentía sucia y criminal, aunque una parte de ella se negara a olvidar lo que había pensado y hecho y le repasara cual película escena por escena en su cabeza, la otra sentía la traición y olor a azufre que provenía del infierno mismo al cual se iría al morir.

Durante los siguientes dos días evitó ferviente a Mal, a Ben y a su novio mientras reorganizaba lo que su mente quería decirle. En realidad era imposible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco y por medio de un sueño extraño, para ella era más fácil encerrarse en su estudio de diseño creando vestidos que dar la cara antes ellos, finalmente se quería convencer de que necesitaba espabilarse un rato para sentirse mejor consigo misma.

Mal y Doug lo notaron, obviamente. Como ella a penas terminadas las clases corría despavorida a su estudio y cerraba con seguro las puertas. _Es solo una época de soledad creativa:_ había dicho ella a través de un mensaje en un grupo donde estaban todos sus amigos. Lo cual supuso un esfuerzo doble ya que no solo debía lidiar con su mente hecha un caos, ahora debía crear bocetos convincentes para que su coartada se viera realista una vez que decidiera dejar su escritorio, lamentablemente cada que un lápiz tocaba una hoja automáticamente su mano tomaba curso propio dibujando bocetos de Ben bastante realistas.

La hija de la Maléfica no era la única con talento para dibujar, claro que nunca había sido su actividad favorita, ella siempre prefirió dibujar ropa y coser telas, pero eso no retira el punto, con un bloc en blanco ella podía crear maravillas tal como su mejor amiga. Maravillas que recreaban casi a perfección el inmaculado rostro de su rey.

Casi con miedo, cuando terminó el primero, se sorprendió de notar que recordaba cada detalle de su rostro con perfección, cada pequeña arruga al borde de sus ojos al sonreír, la forma exacta de sus hoyuelos, cada pequeño lunar fielmente puesto en la posición de su rostro. Con sus dedos paseó el borde de cada trazo, ansiosa, como si gastar el papel le hiciera real y le diera realidad a sus fantasías, fantasías que desde el sueño hasta ahora, no habían dejado de repetirse y multiplicarse.

Una semana a penas y pensaba que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, el sueño se había convertido en una cruel maldición que le dejaba los sueños cortos y noches más calurosas de lo que siempre pensó que estarían. Preocupando, día con día, un pocos más a sus amigos con respecto a su estado de salud.

Evie pensó que tendría que tragarse el amargo sabor a combustible y dar la cara pronto o entrarían por la fuerza a su estudio, que en el modo en el que estaba actualmente develaría su delicado estado mental. Quiso tomarse así su último día en aislamiento y enfrentar las cosas como debían de venir con toda la madurez que usualmente le caracterizaban.

Ben tenía en realidad otros planes para ella.

Esa última tarde Evie escuchó unos nudillos golpear su puerta de manera suave, no eran sus amigos, ellos solo habrían pateado la puerta de haber querido entrar, con el corazón latiendo rápido escondió todos sus bocetos en un cesto y abrió la puerta con naturalidad. Allí estaba su rey, lo supo antes de verlo, olía a fragancia de cedro y a enjuague de mentol. Ese aroma característico le golpeo las fosas nasales y la embriago igual que una botella entera de licor.

─Ben, que sorpresa.

Sintió el calor subir por su mejillas encendiéndola cual bombillo, bajó la mirada intranquila intentando cubrir sus facciones.

─Hola Evie─ respondió el con su perlada sonrisa, ─Lamento molestarte en tu propio despacho, Mal dijo que querías estar sola un rato, pero temo que me es un poco urgente.

─No importa, pasa por favor.

Evie, aun sin levantar la mirada le cedió el paso dentro de su estudio. Se ruborizó aún más, estaba hecho un cuchitril y había hojas hechas bola por todo el suelo, esa no era una presentación adecuada para la realeza.

Ben miraba fascinado a su alrededor, Evie solía colgar sus diseños originales listos para confeccionar justo alrededor de las paredes con ayuda de ganchos para ropa y cuerdas delgadas de colores. Sin pensarlo, tomo entre sus dedos un par de ellas que Evie reconoció de inmediato, eran los únicos diseños que habían salido esa semana, un vestido y un traje real en color dorado que hacían juego el uno con el otro, lucían elegantes, no muy pretenciosos y bastante llamativos. El modelo dibujado era muy parecido a Ben, eso se notaba, lo preocupante era que el otro boceto se basaba en ella, levemente claro, solo se notaba en el cabello de la modelo, aunque por la figura, alguien con experiencia sabría que lo había diseñado para ella misma, para su suerte Ben no era nada cercano a eso, finalmente ella y Mal se diferenciaban mucho, su mejor amiga era muy delgada y bajita (y para que mentir, tenía tantas curvas como una puerta), Evie era más alta y tenía bastantes curvas en los lugares propicios.

Un poco apresurada y aun agitada le retiró firme el dibujo y lo hizo a un lado.

─Aún no me dices en que puedo ayudarte.

─Claro, es que estoy fascinado, tienes mucho talento, sin problema alguno la universidad de diseño te regalaría la beca más grande que tuvieran.

Ella soñaba que fuera así, aunque el racismo hacia los de su clase seguía latente por algunos sectores de la población, Blancanieves era el claro ejemplo de ello, usaba cualquier excusa para tirarle indirectas crueles a la novia del rey por Twitter, lamentablemente ella era alguien de mucha influencia en esa escuela y algo le decía que terminaría mal su solicitud de ingreso.

─Ya lo veremos en la graduación. Así que viniste…

─Oh si, las bodas de plata de mis padres… Muchas cosas están saliéndose de control, nuestro sastre habitual se ha enfermado de gravedad y no tengo quien termine mi traje y ya sabes, es para dentro de nueve días, ya que terminaste el vestido de Mal, según dijo ella… ¿crees tener un poco de tiempo extra para hacerme un traje? Sé que queda poco tiempo pero, ¡Te pagaría! Lo que creas necesario, no es problema eso.

─Eres el rey, claro que puedo hacerlo, ¿Traes el traje incompleto?

─No, en realidad no lo he visto nunca, nuestro sastre es muy quisquilloso, usualmente solo puedo verlo un par de días antes del evento, por eso te ofrecí el pago, tendrías que hacerme uno desde cero.

Evie calculó unos minutos lo que tardaría en realizar cada corte y asintió con la cabeza. Con ganas podría terminarlo en dos días si quisiera, nueve no eran ni de cerca un desafío.

─¿Alguien es dueño de esto?

Ben se acercó al escritorio y tomó de nuevo el boceto donde ellos eran los modelos.

─No en realidad, pero es solo un diseño crudo, no es…

─Es fantástico, me encanta el color y el corte, sería grandioso que este fuera el traje que hicieras, si quieres claro.

Evie terció los labios un momento sin convencerse, pero ante la mirada de decepción del rey, sacudió su cabeza y accedió amablemente a hacerlo. Con la mirada le pidió a ben que no hablara más y dejara de lado el hecho de su cara de angustia y con suavidad le pidió que se posara al centro en la plataforma para que pudiera tomarle medidas.

La chica se dirigió a su armario y saco sus cintas y su cuaderno de medidas, cuando regresó observó cómo Ben se quitaba su camisa de forma innatamente hipnotizante y quedo petrificada por unos segundos. Cada musculo que le abultaba la piel se marcaba de manera simétrica y perfecta, su piel dorada parecía brillar con la luz que se filtraba en las ventanas y su cabello despeinado le enmarcaba la sonrisa de comercial. Sus piernas temblaron y su boca se hizo agua ante la vista. Esto no le estaba ayudando a superar su sueño. Ben notó su reacción e inmediatamente se ruborizó agachando la cabeza.

─Lo siento, debí preguntar como trabajas, te dije que mi sastre era muy quisquilloso, no le gusta tomarme medidas con ropa, pues interfiera con la cinta o algo así, ahora que lo veo esto es muy inapropiado.

─Está bien─ Evie alcanzó a exhalar sedienta─ Puedo trabajar mejor así, tu sastre tiene razón, es mejor medir sin la ropa, pero la mayoría son muy pudorosos como para eso.

Con toda la naturalidad que pudo se acercó a la base y empezó a juguetear con su cinta sobre la piel del rey, disfrutando cada rose como ondas de calor que le disparaban desde la punta de sus dedos hacía cada terminación nerviosa de su ser, finalizando en su boca dejando el horrible sabor a fuego y a traición, de cuando en cuando cerraba los ojos inhalando con fuerza el ahora a bosque y disfrutando de la escena casi erótica que pensaba protagonizar en su cabeza, ambos en silencio dejando que las cosas fluyeran.

─Son tú y Doug, ¿cierto?

Como si un disco se hubiera rayado en su cabeza, Evie regresó a su realidad y abrió los ojos exaltada mirando a Ben confusa. ─Perdón, ¿Qué?

─El boceto donde está el traje, son tú y Doug llevándolos acorde.

─En realidad somos tú y yo.

Se arrepintió apenas lo dijo. Ben se limitó a mirarla confuso y con una sonrisa torcida.

─Quiero decir… yo creé ese vestido para mí, yo soy la modelo, pero cuando vi el boceto me di cuenta de que un traje a juego quedaría bien y que tú y Mal se verían muy bien con el conjunto en alguna fiesta, por eso eres tú en el diseño.

─Ahora me siento mal de pedirte que me hagas el traje, sé que el vestido de Mal está hecho y sería un abuso que lo termines también.

─No te preocupes, estoy segura de que algún día coincidirán, cuando haga el vestido. Será la foto perfecta.

Ambos se miraron silenciosos un rato conectando las miradas de una manera en que Evie habría jurado que las chispas que saltaban no solo las sentía ella, quizá fuera por la forma en que ben dilató sus pupilas o por el extraño y leve temblor del brazo que ella aun sujetaba junto a su cinta, pero por ese segundo, ella apostaría su vida por creer que la maldición del sueño no era solo algo que había caído sobre ella.

─Puedes irte─ dijo triunfal dándole la espalda y haciendo un par de anotaciones en su libreta.

─Bien, ¿pasaré por el traje..?

─El próximo viernes para hacer últimos ajustes, y el sábado me asegurare que esté listo en tu habitación.

Aun reticente de salir de la habitación y desconectar su vista de ella, Ben salió extrañado del cuarto, momento en el cual Evie sonrió extasiada para sí misma. Tan pronto como pudo entró a su almacén de telas y buscó exactamente lo que le hacía falta. Mucha, pero MUCHA tela dorada. Definitivamente esa semana no dormiría bien, ahora tenía que hacer un traje desde cero… y un vestido a juego.

Era claro que para ese punto no pensaba más en lo que hacía, lo único que surcaba en su mente en ese momento era que necesitaba ese vestido sobre ella para la celebración, no pensó en su novio, ni en su mejor amiga, ni en la etiqueta que le pondrían después de eso. Porque si esas chispas habían sido reales, ella lo averiguaría y la mejor forma de descubrirlo, sería ver la reacción de Ben cuando la viera entrar al palacio enfundada en su mejor obra a juego con él. Ya lo que pasara después de eso, era problema de la Evie del futuro.

Porqué ese era el punto con ella y su presunta villanía, el punto es que no existía maldad alguna en Evie, simple vanidad y un poco de superficialidad, aunque siendo hija de una villana era obvio que algún día debería de tener su primera vez, y esta ocasión parecía la ideal.

Finalmente, estaba podrida hasta la médula.

* * *

 **** **Básicamente** **, este fic esta basado en una canción que inspiró la historia gracias a una malinterpretación, solo para aclarar que de ahí salió el titulo, digo por si alguien se lo preguntaba.**

 **Otra cosa, la frase original de los protagonistas es "Rotten to the core" que se latinizó como "Malos desde la cuna" (lo cual a mi punto de vista es estúpido e ilógico) así que mantuve la original con "Podridos hasta la médula", las referencias dadas en la historia son por eso.**

 **Sin mas que decir, gracias por leer y si tienen algo que decir (lo que sea) estaré gustosa de leer, ya saben que botoncito apretar.**

 **KanyHearts**


End file.
